


Un froid de chien

by CometNocta



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Day 4, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Victuuri Week
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CometNocta/pseuds/CometNocta
Summary: Yuuri a beau être devenu capable de tenir un semblant de conversation en Russe, il y a toujours certaines choses qu’il ne comprend pas. Ou pire : qu’il croit comprendre, en étant à côté de la plaque.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thème : Page blanche → Makkachin   
> Jour 4 de la Victuuri Week 2017.

Victor était encore penché sur leurs comptes lorsque son téléphone vibra. Il grogna d’être interrompu mais jeta tout de même un œil au nouveau message reçu.

> « De : Yuuri, 11h47 : _Vic, euh, on a eu un problème_. »

Il fronça les sourcils. Quel genre de problème Yuuri pouvait-il bien avoir eu, simplement en emmenant Makkachin chez le toiletteur un vendredi matin grisonnant ? Il repassa dans sa tête de mémoire tous les obstacles qu’il y avait sur le chemin, mais ne trouva rien. Pas de danger du côté de la météo, les rues avaient été salées la veille, et Yuuri n’était de toute manière pas du genre à se laisser arrêter par un peu de verglas. Au pire, il aurait patiné dessus et attiré les regards envieux de tous les passants. Victor sourit face à l’image mentale.

> « A : Yuuri, 11h48 : _Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Makka n’a rien ?_ Tapa-il à toute vitesse. »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Quelques rues plus loin, Yuuri devait être pendu à son portable.

> « De : Yuuri, 11h48 :   _Non, non, elle va bien ne t’inquiète pas_. »
> 
> « De : Yuuri, 11h48  _: Mais … euh … je crois qu’elle a froid_. »

Froid ? Pourquoi diable Yuuri aurait-il eu besoin de lui envoyer ce genre de sms si leur chienne avait juste froid ? Il pouvait très bien la mettre au chaud chez le toiletteur quelques minutes ! Et c’était _quoi_ le problème ?

> « A : Yuuri, 11h49 : _Yuuri, qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?_  »

Il fixa son portable sans ciller pendant une grosse minute, mais Yuuri ne répondit pas. Bon sang, mais qu’est-ce qu’il avait fait, encore ?

Ils vivaient ensemble depuis plusieurs mois à Saint Pétersbourg et jusqu’à présent, la Russie n’avait pas semblé poser de problème à Yuuri qui s’était adapté curieusement vite à son petit appartement excentré. Il était même devenu suffisamment à l’aise en Russe pour être capable de tenir une conversation légère avec les serveurs et les passants. Il y avait eu quelques accrocs, forcément, puisque le jeune homme ne connaissait pas encore toutes les coutumes et toutes les normes russes, mais rien d’inquiétant et surtout rien de **_problématique_**. Victor se massa piteusement les tempes, sérieusement inquiet. Yuuri ne répondait toujours pas, évidemment. Six autres interminables minutes s’écoulèrent, et il insista.

> « A : Yuuri, 11h57 :  _Yuuri ?_  »
> 
> « A : Yuuri, 11h59 :  _Tu es toujours chez le toiletteur ?_  »
> 
> « A : Yuuri, 12h03 : _Yuuri !_  »

Il essaya de l’appeler deux fois, en vain. Cet espèce d’adorable imbécile avait dû remettre son portable dans sa poche et ne devait pas sentir la vibration à travers son lourd manteau. La troisième fois, il laissa un message sur son répondeur.

> « Bon, Yuuri, je viens vous chercher, rappelle-moi. »

Victor abandonna ses comptes à leur pauvre sort sur la table, sauta dans son manteau, attrapa au passage une écharpe –pas la sienne, à la couleur, mais tant pis, ça ferait l’affaire- qui pendait sur une chaise et déguerpit en quatrième vitesse hors de leur appartement. Il freina sa course face à l’ascenseur et martela le bouton d’appel en pestant dans sa barbe contre les machines trop lentes. Il était heureux que Yuuri ne l’entende pas marmonner des insultes en Russe, il aurait été capable de lui demander de les lui apprendre. L’ascenseur arriva finalement au bon étage avec un grincement sonore, Victor se rua à l’intérieur et écrasa son doigt sur la vignette du rez-de-chaussée. Les poulies protestèrent, et il les ignora royalement. Les portes se refermaient tout juste lorsque son portable sonna.

« Yuuri ! Je descends, vous êtes où, là ? »

Silence à l’autre bout du fil. Victor fronça les sourcils et s’interdit de s’inquiéter plus.

 « Euh, on est dans l’allée. »

— Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? C’est quoi le problème ? »

— Je sais pas si c’est un problème, en fait. Je crois qu’elle aime bien. J’en sais rien. Tu es toujours dans les escaliers ? »

—Dans l’ascenseur, en fait. J’arrive. »

Yuuri raccrocha. Victor s’expulsa hors de la cage de métal et courut jusqu’au premier pallier. Yuuri l’attendait, les mains jointes à la hauteur de son ventre, triturant nerveusement ses doigts. Ses joues et ses oreilles étaient roses à cause du froid, mais il avait l’air d’aller bien. Pas de blessure, pas de coup de frayeur, juste … De l’embarrât ? Makkachin jaillit soudain d’entre ses jambes et la mâchoire de Victor tomba alors qu’elle se jetait sur lui pour lui lécher joyeusement le visage. Par tous les dieux.

La pauvre chienne avait été tondue comme un caniche de compétition. Le haut de ses pattes était mis à nu, protégé de l’hiver russe seulement par une fine couche de poils marron, et sa tonte donnait l’impression qu’elle portait de petites bottines de poils.

 « Le toiletteur parlait trop vite, bredouilla Yuuri en voyant que Victor ne parvenait pas à se remettre du choc, j’ai compris qu’il me parlait de lion, mais j’ai pas compris pourquoi, alors j’ai juste dit que Makkachin ressemblait parfois à un petit fauve, et après il est reparti à parler trop vite, et j’ai cru qu’il voulait simplement que je lui laisse Makka donc je suis parti faire un tour mais quand je suis revenu elle avait perdu plein de poils et il l’avait tondue comme ça. »

Le regard de Victor croisa celui de la chienne. Elle n’avait clairement pas l’air mécontente du changement, juste surprise de sentir l’air glacé sur ses flancs et ses pattes. Il dévisagea Yuuri, mortifié, planté comme un « i » dans l’allée … Et éclata de rire.

Heureuse de le voir heureux, Makkachin l’accompagna d’un aboiement qui ne fit que redoubler les rires de Victor. Il caressa gentiment le toupet sur sa tête, et ne put s’empêcher de glousser lorsqu’il aperçut le pompon de poils au bout de sa queue.

 « Oh ma belle, qu’est-ce qu’il t’a fait ? Pouffa-t-il.

— Eh, je n’ai pas fait exprès ! Protesta Yuuri qui s’était détendu en entendant Victor éclater de rire. »

Victor reprit son souffle, toujours hilare. Évidemment qu’elle avait eu froid ! Elle avait été habituée toute sa vie à se promener avec une touffe de poils impressionnante sur le dos, alors si du jour au lendemain Yuuri décidait de lui en tondre la moitié, pas étonnant que le froid la surprenne !

Makkachin décida soudainement qu’elle avait donné assez de baisers baveux à Victor pour la journée et se précipita devant l’ascenseur.

 « Bon, j’imagine que ça veut dire qu’on doit rentrer, sourit celui-ci. »

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement tous trois dans la machine capricieuse, Makkachin agitant son pompon de queue joyeusement, et Victor lutta contre la furieuse envie d’éclater de rire à nouveau.

 « Je pensais que tu serais énervé, confia soudainement Yuuri qui dévisageait son profil dans le miroir, un sourire timide au coin des lèvres. »

Victor se tourna vers lui, redevant un tant soit peu sérieux. Il avait appris à couper court aux moments d’angoisses de Yuuri par des réponses claires et raisonnées.

 

« On lui a juste coupé des poils. Elle n’a pas eu mal et elle n’est pas en danger, même s’il va falloir que l’on surveille qu’elle ne prenne pas froid aux fesses. C’est pas méchant, c’est juste …

— Moche ? Termina Yuuri avec une moue mi contrite, mi amusée. »

 

Victor éclata de nouveau de rire. Cette fois-ci, Yuuri le suivit timidement.

 « Oh, j’aurais tellement aimé savoir ce que tu as dit exactement au toiletteur, s’amusa Victor, une main glissée dans le dos de l’autre homme, l’air de trouver l’idée absolument réjouissante. »

Pour toute réponse, Yuuri lui tira la langue.

Riant toujours, Victor tenta d’attraper entre ses lèvres le petit bout de chair mais échoua lamentablement et se retrouva à embrasser le menton gelé de son fiancé. Ce fut au tour de Yuuri de rire de bon cœur. Victor protesta.

 « Arrête de te marrer, j’essaie de t’embrasser ! »

Il repartit à l’assaut et attrapa finalement ses lèvres, faisant taire les rires de Yuuri qui s’empressa de lui rendre son baiser. Ses lèvres étaient froides, craquelées par l’hiver mordant de Saint Pétersbourg, et il avait un goût de café et de sel. Victor saisit inconsciemment sa nuque pour approfondir l’échange, mais l’ascenseur sonna leur arrivée et les interrompit outrageusement. Yuuri se détacha à regret de Victor, et tous deux suivirent Makkachin qui s’était ruée sur le palier, ses petites bottes de fourrure clapotant contre le parquet.

Il allait falloir des semaines à la pauvre chienne pour retrouver sa toison d’antan.

Et sûrement des années à Victor pour arrêter de le tanner.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Notes : j’ai appris récemment que tondre un caniche en laissant juste des boules de poils aux pattes, au buste et sur la queue, ça s’appelle la coupe « lion ». J’ai beaucoup ri, et du coup c'est Makka qui a pris. Pour ceux qui ont envie de se l'imaginer un peu ... >> http://kanidikoi.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/11/coupeslion.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> Publié le 10 février 2017


End file.
